In recent years, a variety of user interfaces incorporating a touch panel have been provided. A combination of a touch sensor, which detects an input operation by a user, and a display device, such as a liquid crystal panel, is normally used in a touch panel.
When the user contacts or applies pressure to an icon or other such object displayed on the touch panel, using a finger or a pen referred to as a stylus, the touch panel outputs position information, which corresponds to the position on the screen of the display device, as an electrical signal. A touch panel type mobile terminal or the like executes a predetermined operation, such as launching an application, in response to the received information regarding the position on the screen.
In this way, by using an interface that uses a touch panel, the user can intuitively perform operations.
Among interfaces that use a touch panel, some interfaces detect an operation to trace a finger along the touch panel (referred to hereinafter as a slide operation). For example, Patent Literature 1 relates to a navigation device and allows for correction of map data when a slide operation from an original route towards a corrected route is executed on a road map displayed on the screen.